


Chess Pieces

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: Making an Empress [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Coercion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage of Convenience, Negotiations, Political Alliances, Power Dynamics, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: Time has passed since you've married Kylo Ren and with time a new understanding of the roles that you both will play is made clear.





	1. 1

The touch startled you at first as it was almost completely foreign. A heavy weight pressed against the dip of your waist. You tried to slow your racing mind and heart rate, but the strange touch left you immeasurably nervous. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you willed them to adjust to the darkness in the room. Your view a horizontal one, as you were lying in your and Kylo’s shared bed, with only the view of the room that he kept his grandfather’s mask in.   
   
Feeling the shape and weight of the object resting on your waist you determined it was an arm. Letting out a slow breath, you removed your hand from under the blanket and slowly moved it down to rest of his, entwining your fingers in his.  
   
“Is it too much?” He rumbles from behind you, causing a shiver to roll down your spine from his proximity. You can feel his body press against yours, his long form dwarfing yours. You want to say that you want him to touch you more, pull you closer so you can fall asleep in his warmth, but that would be too needy. You have big plans for Kylo Ren and being needy wouldn’t help you to accomplish them. But denying him this exchange would only serve to set back what progress that you had made. You always have to choose your words when with him so that you don’t make a careless mistake. You are just lucky that in his tired haze, he is not actively trying to pry into your mind, being barely awake yourself, you weren’t sure if it would be possible to keep him out.  
   
“If it brings you peace, then I don’t mind it.” Your voice comes out raspy, still thick with sleep, even though you meant the words to come out in a sweet whisper, but he responds positively to them. His arm that is slung across your waist tightens, and draws you near the center of the bed, even closer to his body. You shudder when you feel his form make contact with yours. The thin silk of your night gown is not enough to keep the warmth from his bare chest from penetrating your skin.  
   
He moves quickly and gently, bending slightly so that he is closer to your height. You feel the weight of his head press down on your own. You feel the touch of his nose first and then you sigh when his lips meet your scalp. It’s quiet for a while after that. Nether you say anything; however, you tighten your fingers around his and he tries to pull you closer.  
   
His breathing evens out after a while, and you determine that he has fallen asleep. You let your eyes fall shut as your breathing falls into sync with his.  
~~~  
The white light of an overcast morning hit your eyes signaling that morning had come. The constant snow on Starkiller Base made it so that the sky was almost constantly gray, without technology the days would have been almost indistinguishable from each other.   
   
Your eyes open slightly and you blink rapidly. The pressure that was on your waist is gone, and the sheets around you are cool. You sit up, letting the white sheets tumble down as a slight pout works its way on your face. After last night, you would have at least liked to say goodbye before he left.  
 

“You still can.”  
   
Every fiber in your being leaps with surprise as wide doe eyes quickly find their way to the entrance of your bedroom  
   
Standing tall in the doorway, adjusting his gloves, is Kylo Ren, watching you. The ever-present stoic line that his lips are drawn in would normally put you off, but his eyes are a storm as he watches you. You wonder if he enjoyed last night as much as you did.  
   
“You let your guard down,” he says rather flatly head cocking slightly gauging your reaction.  
   
You blink at him blankly for a moment, not connecting the dots. Impatient he purses his lips and suddenly you feel a gnawing at the back of your head and you shut your eyes at the irritation. Quickly forcing him out of your mind, you calm your heart and focus as your place your mental blocks back in line.  
   
When you open your eyes he's in front of you with an arm stretched out, silk black robe clutched in his hand.  
   
You look up at him quizzically. He drops the robe in your lap and you take it and slip the garment around your shoulders.  
   
“I have a gift for you,” he says as he watches you stand and tie the sash of the robe.  
   
“A gift?” you question.  
   
He cuts his eyes to the lone circular window in the room, “I’ll be leaving soon, to continue the search for the map. I have a feeling I’m close, the resistance is trying their hardest to distract me from my goal, but I won’t fail. However, that means that you will be alone, should another incident like the one in the hallway occur. So, I got you a gift, a pet.”  
   
You look at him wide eyed, feeling blood rush to your cheeks. Biting your lip slightly, you place the palms of your hands on his chest and lean up to place a kiss on his check. The minute that your lips touch his skin he tenses, but he quickly wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer. When you detach from his cheek, he turns and buries his face into your hair much like he did last night. Unlike the other times, when he's been vulnerable, his mind is not as wild. Instead of the chaotic bunch of emotions that it usually is, for the moment it's calm and almost inviting. Instead accepting the invitation, you push yourself closer and allow yourself to enjoy the embrace a bit longer.  
   
“All right,” you say pulling back and meeting his dark eyes. “Show me my gift.”  
~~~  
After you changed into one of your various black dresses, Kylo took you to the Cargo bay. You’d never had to go down to the cargo bay before. When you first arrived the only items that you were allowed to bring with you had been your rather ornate wedding dress and a few dresses that your mother had helped you pick out to tide you over. Any other clothes or possessions that you had were usually delivered to your room and pre-sanctioned by a procurement officer. Meaning that most of your new clothes were black or off-black.  
   
One thing that you did notice was how lax security was here. While there were Stormtroopers present and posted at every exit, there were not nearly as many as there were in other parts of the base. There weren’t even that many officers. Most of the people, you observed, were just workers. You could feel their fear of Kylo, but most of them paid him no mind as he stormed past. Perhaps, this would be a place to find some peace, or make a friend.  
   
Kylo’s steps were long and powerful, his boots making a thudding sound every time they hit the ground. You had to move at a slight jog to keep pace with him. You noticed how much putting on his mask changed him, like it allowed him to become a more exaggerated version of the person that he wanted to be. When he stopped, it was in front of a large hexagonal door. You watched as he quickly punched in an access code before the door whisked open. Quickly following him inside, you watch as a bright light flickered on, illuminating the entire room. The steel gray of the walls is accented by the various cages that line the walls. Big and small containers filled with various types of wildlife. He looks around for a moment before setting his eyes on something that he recognizes.   
   
“Come,” he says holding a gloved hand out toward you. You take it firmly, knowing that there is slight possibility you may fall if you keep having to run after him. He pulls you to a large tall box in the back of the room. You two stand side by side as you stare at the box. You feel your heart pound in excitement as he punches in another access code. Standing behind you and placing heavy hands on your shoulders, he gripped them expectantly. The bars on the cage slide down opening the cage.  
   
“Come out,” he says, voice heavily distorted and impatient after a few seconds of waiting. Slowly you watch as a pale foot comes into the harsh light of the room. Followed closely by a small hand that wrapped its hand on the outside of the box. Slowly a frail girl emerged from the cage and you felt yourself get sick. You tried to keep yourself from flinching, from letting a frown slip onto your face, and most of all you tried to keep your mental walls in check so he didn’t sense the horror that you were experiencing.  
   
You felt his grip on your shoulders tighten when you didn’t immediately respond with the joy that he’d probably been hoping for.  
   
“She was going to be sent to one of the work camps,” he starts, his distorted voice causing a shiver to run down your spine and making the girl jump. “During my mission, I saw her and I thought she might keep you company.”  
   
“How thoughtful,” you say after swallowing.

Not paying attention to the waver in your voice he squeezes your shoulders in approval, and you watch as the girl narrows her eyes at you in anger.

“I’m sure that she would have liked to stay at her home, though.”  
   
He’s quiet for a moment. He lets one hand slide from your shoulder, slightly put off by your rejection of his gift.  
   
“It’s not there anymore, everyone is dead. You’ll have to take care of her.”  
   
With that he spins and walks out of the room, stomping furiously back up the hall. You feel his presence leave the cargo bay and you re focus your mind on the girl in front of you.  
   
She stares at you with wide almond shaped brown eyes, dark hair and, slightly tanned skin. She's hesitant and you feel guilty instantly. Kylo had admitted to slaughtering her home and had brought her as a gift for you. If you were to deny her she would spend the rest of her life in a camp working and extracting resources until her legs or back gave out, but you also didn’t like the idea of taking someone's liberty away from them. You’d prefer it to be willingly given.  
   
“Do you have a name?” You ask examining the dirty girl in front of you.  
   
She pauses as she flashes her eyes up and down your regal form and licks her chapped lips, “Tierssa.”  
   
“I’m sorry this has happened to you, Tierssa. I will do my best to protect you, while you're here.”  
   
She narrows her eyes at you and you see her scrunch up her nose. She lets out something like a growl and before you know it she's launched herself at you. Reflexively your hand sweeps out, held in front of you fingers stretched to their limits, and she's frozen. The both of you stare at each other wide eyed for a moment, and then you release her. She false to the ground, grunting as her knees hit the floor. She sits there stunned for a moment and catches her breath and your hand moves back to your side.  
   
“You’re like him?” she asks looking up at you through her thin eyelashes.  
   
“Yes, but not nearly as powerful. You should be grateful, if it were him he would have snapped your neck.” You say this but have to keep a smirk from gracing your lips as you recall your own incidents with said parts of the body.  
   
“You belong to him?”   
   
“I am his wife,” you say with a raised eyebrow. “I belong to myself.”  
   
“Does he know that?” She asks bitingly.

Your eyes narrow in annoyance and she pulls her pink lips into a triumphant smirk.

“Get up,” you sneer in agitation.  
   
She glares at you defiantly and doesn’t move.  You roll your eyes and turn your back.  
   
“Fine, but know that I have the right to lock you in here and let you starve. And that when you die your body will be expelled to the forest where whatever godforsaken wildlife will feast on it. You’ll die alone and forgotten just like all those who died in your village, and neither my husband or myself will care to remember your face or name.”  
   
You began to walk toward the entrance, flat heels clicking softly on the hard floor.  As you approached the entrance you heard the flat pitter patter of bare feet approach you. You let a smirk fall across your face, but you remain silent as you exit the room with the small girl trailing behind you.  
   
~~~  
   
Standing outside the entrance to your room you felt heavy. You knew your husband was in there, most likely in his special room brooding. You couldn’t blame him, in his mind you had turned away his gift, no matter how abhorrent it was. You had been like that too once, when your cousin turned down a gift you’d hand made her, granted you were a child and it was a strangely disturbing painting of dead cattle, but your feelings were hurt nonetheless.  
   
“Are we going in or not?” Tierssa asked impatiently. You felt the prick of annoyance, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself.  
   
“When we enter, stay in the living room do not go any further, do not touch anything. It would be best if you pretended that you didn’t exist until I tell you otherwise.”  
   
“Whatever, your highness,” she mutters with a role of her eyes.  
   
“‘My Lady’ is good enough for now,” you say with a smirk.  
   
You don’t give her time enough to come up with a smart response as you open the door. Silently you walk through, and despite her glibness Tierssa follows your directions quickly as she makes her way to a couch to sit down.  
   
You make your way through the apartment to your shared bedroom. As the door to the room closes behind you the door to his special room opens. He emerges, standing tall with clenched fists, mask still on.  
   
You stare at him wary. You can feel his anger, he hadn’t enjoyed being rejected.  
   
“I brought Tierssa here but I don’t imagine you’d want her to sleep in our living room,” you start tone quiet but slightly playful. You’d hoped the levity would calm him.  
   
He continues to stare at you silently, fist clenched. If you could see his face you’d feel better, but right now you aren’t sure if he wants to strangle you or is just working through his emotions. You get your answer in the form of a sway of his lanky body. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, while his fingers clench and unclench themselves, hesitant to relax.  
   
“What you did was thoughtful, Kylo. I just was surprised. On Arkanna, we aren’t in the practice of giving people as pets, not for many millennia now.” You hope your honeyed tone causes him to at least consider your thoughts on the matter. Despite the fact, you had all but agreed to take Tiressa, the circumstances of her delivery are not something that will sit well with you.  
   
He cuts his head away from you, turning it to look at the wall to his left. His shoulders relax into a slump and his hand hang limply at his sides.   
   
‘Finally’ you think to yourself.  His embarrassment is palpable and if you could see through the mask you know you’d find his full lips pulled down into a slight pout. ‘He really is such a child’  
   
You approach him softly, the way that one would a wounded animal, and then you gently take both of his gloved hand in yours.  
   
“I appreciate that you tried Kylo, it was very sweet.  But I cannot take her as a gift, she’ll have to be provided for, the same as you would any worker here.”  
   
He doesn’t respond, head still looking off to the side petulantly. You sigh and let his left-hand fall back to his side. You take his right hand in between your smaller ones and gently press the gloved hand to your check. You smile when you feel him flinch and his head whips back in your direction.  
   
“I wish you’d let me see you,” you mutter softly into his palm while looking up at him through your long eyelashes.  
   
He hesitates for a moment. He lets one of his long fingers wrap itself in a stand of hair hanging down by your neck. The feeling of fingers moving gently on your skin causes a flush to run through your body. He takes his hand from yours and moves to lift the heavy mask off his face. The hiss from the masks eeks out and soon his thick black mane tumbles out to rest on his shoulders. He moves away from you with heavy steps and black the mask on the nightstand next to the bed. Rather than come back to you, he drops his heavy body rather hastily on the bed causing it to let out thump.  
   
You join him and sit by his side.  He looks down his lap for a moment before slip his large black orbs over your form.  
   
You stare at him a faux look concern slipping over your face, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
You slip your hands into his lap taking hold of the large hand closest to you. You press your body into his side, and feel him shudder at the contact.  
   
“What would prefer?”  
   
“Hmm?”  
   
“What type of gift would you prefer, if I decided to bring something?”  
   
You watch him curiously and your eyebrow raises slightly at the sincerity in his tone. “You want to go out of your way to bring me something?”  
   
He nearly rolls his eyes at the question, “You are mine, should I not at least try to keep you happy?”  
   
“Oh,” is the only word that falls from your lips.  
   
He looks at you, black eyes shining in earnest and your heart skips a beat at the almost boyish gleam in them. “You have shown me a truth I couldn’t have seen on my own, the messages from my grandfather, the galaxy as it should be. I need to at least return part of that favor.”  
   
If you were alone you would have laughed in delight or jumped with joy. You tried to contain yourself, you felt the corners of your mouth twitch with glee and you knew that if you slipped a Cheshire grin would have appeared on your face.   
   
“I only showed you what I saw, because it is what I believed Lord Vader would have wanted you to know. There is no need to repay me for that,” you say words coming out as soothing, reassuring him that your motives were to protect him.  
   
He readjusts his body slightly, facing you. He removes his gloves and this time lets his large hands come up to your face. He cups the base of your head in his fingers and rubs his thumbs gently on the apples of your cheeks. He presses his forehead lovingly onto yours.  
   
“You’re the only one who is truly on my side,” he says quietly. “I want to do something for you that shows you that you have reason to be.”  
   
The proximity to his lips has you delirious with want, but you clear your head enough to respond.  
   
“There are certain comforts from home that I miss, that would make days when you aren’t here much more bearable. Would you let me send for them?”  
   
“If that’s what you want.”  
   
“There are many things that I want,” you state truthfully.  You slide your hands up from his lap, to his chest. Tangling your fingers in the fabric of his clothing you pull him closer, encouraging him to close the distance between the two of you.  
   
Pressing his lips against yours he lets out a groan. Hungrily he presses his form against you causing you to lie back against the mattress, his body following. You felt slightly feverish with his mouth pressing against yours, you freed your arms from being trapped underneath his body and pulled him closer. You bite his bottom lip somewhat harder than intended but the groan of need that erupted in response encouraged you to continue. Slipping a hand into his hair you hold him place before you slip the tip of your tongue out of your mouth and into his. Messily, he opens his teeth guarded cavern and when your tongue met his he seemed to almost melt. His hips bucked roughly into yours as he let out a throaty moan. His hands move down to your thighs pushing up the fabric that hid them and squeezed softly. With another buck of his hips into yours you groan softly at the contact causing you to break off the kiss.  
   
Your head tilts back and his lips find your neck and he begins placing kisses from your jaw down to your clavicle. He pulls back once he's done and takes in your flushed face. Your hand slides down from his hair to rest on his warm slightly sweaty cheek, and he leans into it.  
   
“When I return, there is someplace I wish to take you,” he murmurs. You watch him, your brow furrowing questioningly. His dark eyes glaze slightly in contemplation. “Supreme Leader Snoke, told me that he has spoken with you.”  
   
You felt the pleasant feelings leave your body instantly and you felt bile raised to your throat. Unable to hide your distaste in such a state you turn your head away from him, a frown pulling at your swollen lips.  
   
His gaze narrows on you and he slides a hand up to your check turning your face back to his. When your gaze is on him, he rubs the pad of his thumb against your bottom lip, close to the opening of your mouth. Almost instinctively your tongue flickers out slightly to meet the digit, before slyly finding its way back into your mouth.  
   
“You don’t seem unwilling to consummate our marriage,” he says with a slight smirk.  
   
“I am more than willing,” you say truthfully. “It is what is expected afterward that I have an issue with.”  
   
He looks at you skeptically, “What is expected of you? What have I asked of you?”  
   
“You asked me if I talked to the Supreme Leader.”  
   
“Yes, he made the arrangement and thought it best he was the one to remind you of the one year stipulation. Its why I brought it up.”  
   
You look at your husband both of you confused.  You wrack your brain for any memory of your wedding night and the contract your parents rushed you to sign. You recall a mention of the marriage being absolved if not consummated and Arkanna losing its sovereignty as a result and almost scream at yourself for wasting so much time. You meet your husband's dark gaze and you realize that he has no idea that Snoke has asked you to become a broodmare.  
   
“You are right, it must have slipped my mind,” you say as you allow a natural seeming smile to float across your face. “Wherever you take me I’m sure that it will be lovely.”  
   
He looks at you skeptically but you pull him down to place a peck on his lips.  
   
“There is one thing I would like, other than the comforts.”  
   
“Name it.”  
   
“While you’re gone let me sit in on your meetings, let me use my expertise to help shape the First Order for your benefit, even if it’s only for a little while.”  
   
He looks at you, dark eyes like steel, his nostrils flare slightly. You feel him pry into your mind and its painful. Tears spring to your eyes as you feel something like a drill. You push back against him as hard as you can. You looked at him eyes slightly bulging from the pain. He cocked his head slightly. Despite the amount of pain you were in, you managed to fight him back.  
   
“You are so strong,” he says as he absently strokes your cheek. He removes his presence from your mind. “Alright, use your brain, uplift me and perhaps I’ll bring you more rewards.”  
   
“I only want to do what's best for you,” you say somewhat breathlessly.  
   
“I know, I know,” he says pressing his forehead against yours. “You're the only one who's truly on my side.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is the best way to build a healthy marriage.

“I heard that ginger asshole called a meeting.”  
   
The vulgarity of your newest maid causes you to chuckle. You watch through the vanity mirror as Tierssa lets a wry smile cross her face as she combs through your hair. As much as you hated the circumstances that brought her here, having her here gave you some semblance of home and a friend.  
   
“He did, but you shouldn't let anyone hear you call him that. I might not be able to save you from him.”  
   
“Yeah right,” she says with a smirk. “You could freeze him mid-sentence, and if that didn’t work all you’d have to do is get Lord Broody to cut his head off.”  
   
You look at her under thick eyelashes through the mirror, and you feel a shiver of satisfaction course through your veins. Power, even the very idea of power, was addictive and her acknowledgment of yours was a hit you were willing to take.  
   
“The general is the least of my worries,” you say watching as she pulls your hair into a large decorative bun. “There are powers behind the scenes that need to be dealt with.”  
   
“The resistance?”  
   
“I have confidence in Kylo’s abilities to crush them, it's what happens after that concerns me.”  
   
“What could happen to him?” she asks with a raised eyebrow. “From what I’ve seen he’s more than strong enough to protect himself from anything.”  
   
“Strong doesn’t equal smart. Strength does not equal cunning. He can protect himself but he cannot protect me.”  
   
“From what, my lady?”  
   
“Fate,” you say rather softly. “As it is, I have no importance to anyone but him. I have a duty and once I fulfill it, my planet will either be made subservient or destroyed and my fate will be the same. Kylo has neither the patience nor the foresight to see any of this. That, and while he may care for me, nothing else about me is important. Not my family, my friends, or my planet. So, I have to do it. I have to care for it myself.”  
   
Tierssa looked at you through the large mirror, her brown eyes full of sympathy. Pulling her hand away from your finished bun she grips your shoulder reassuringly.   
   
“I’ll help you,” she says. “If you're running things at least I won’t have to worry about getting executed.”  
   
“I don’t know about that,” you say with a smirk. “If you try to attack everyone like you did me I can’t protect you.”  
   
“That was a one-time thing. I’ll be more behaved.”  
   
“I’ll hold you to it.”  
   
You stand and admire your reflection. Your mauve gown was a welcome change to your usual black ones. The sheer sleeves, sweetheart neckline, and full skirt were reminiscent of the gowns you wore on your planet. Kylo Ren had allowed you to send for many things, the vanity, and dresses being some of them. You felt like yourself again. The black diamond earrings that hung from your ears with matching bracelets were a gift from your parents, held in the cargo bay since your wedding.  
   
“I should make my way to the conference room,” you say as you begin to walk away from the vanity.

“Tierssa?” you ask just before leaving the room.

“What’s up?” she asks watching you.

“If you can, do me a favor and contact my parents, ask them to send me a copy of the marriage contract. I need to see what all I’ve given up.”

“Of course, my lady.”  
   
~~~  
The large semi-circle of dark desks and office chairs was less intimidating than it was when Snoke was present. While the room was still rather drab, having been drilled into the stone of the planet and said rock making up the walls, the large expanse of the room was rather breathtaking.

You’d wished you’d had more time to admire it, but you weren’t in the room alone. Various commanders and other ranking officers had long since filed into the room. Taking positions at the various desks and talking amongst themselves. You’d had seen a few curious glances, but for the most part you seemed to be invisible.

“He’s let you out of your cage then, has he?”

You smiled when you heard the snide voice. Turning with a pleasant smile on your face you greet the red headed man.

“It is a lovely afternoon isn’t it, Hux?”

He looks at you, green eyes smoldering into yours with his eyebrow arched. You watch as he examines your form, his gaze lingering on the jewels hanging from your ears.

“Convinced him to let you stop dressing like a peasant, then?”

“It’s more that we’ve come to a mutual understanding of our stations in life. Kylo’s talent lie elsewhere, as I am sure you experience. My expertise is here and I can’t go to meetings looking like I belong in a convent, can I?”

“What exactly is it that you intend to do?” He asks lifting a hand to finger one of the dangling jewelry pieces. “Surely you don’t intend to cause a disruption in my meeting?”

“Not at all,” you say pleasantly. “I’m just here to make sure that my husband is abreast of the decisions that are being made here and that they are made with his best interest in mind.”

“Aren’t you the dutifully wife.”

“Partner,” you correct moving your head away from his fingers. “There’s no point in a marriage if you can’t bring out the best in each other.”

You move away from the sneering man ignoring his condescending eye roll, before you find you seat. It is not hard to find Kylo’s chair. It is black like the rest of the chairs in the room, but larger and slightly off to the side. Unlike the communal desks that everyone else is sitting at, he has his own large black desk. When you’re seated, you feel more eyes shift to you. You can feel their questioning gazes, but you straighten your back and ignore them.

Hux makes his way to the front of the room and a large image of the Hosnian system.

“Gentlemen,” he starts but he pauses wondering if he should make an effort to address you and explain your presence. He doesn’t.

“The first test of the weapon is eminent. The target as we discussed before will be the Hosnian system. We will destroy, the republic and thus scramble the resistance crippling their power. When that is done, we will target the resistance base itself. Ridding ourselves of that plague for good.”

The room seemed to hum in agreement. You felt your mouth quiver slightly, was it so easy to sign off on the death of billions?

“Is there not another way?” you question. The silence that followed was defining.

Hux cut you a look from the corner of his eye and almost groaned when he saw the insistent look on your face.

“Speak,” he acquiesced.

“As much as we hate our enemy, as troublesome as they are, murdering them will only make it worse,” you state imploringly. You look to the men around the room but they all seem to be looking through you. “The goal of an empire is to rule, destroying so many will not make them sympathize with us.”

“Sympathy will not cause them to tremble at the thought of disobeying the First Order. Fear keeps governments inline and we have the power to shake the galaxy.”

“By destroying some of its most important planets?”

“It shows that we are untouchable,” he retorts eyes narrowing.

“It shows that we are young, foolish, and doomed to repeat the same mistakes as those who came before us.” 

The room is tense, officer watching the two of you trade ideals.

“The Empire,” you start “with all its many strengths showed its hand the minute it destroyed Alderaan. It took the threat away from the death star. The minute that it showed what it could do, was the minute a weakness was found. It lead to the destruction of the first and second death star. Our threats our more powerful than our actions. The minute that our enemy rationalizes their fear, they will begin to hope that they can overcome it and the failures of our past have shown that we are more than susceptible to that hope.”

“You suggest we do nothing, cower and hope that the republic bends to our whims because we ask?” He sneers. His face is red and his voice is tense. It is at that moment you realize that it does not matter what you say. As reasonable as you seem, Hux’s intent will always be on of violence toward the republic and that clouds his judgement.

“I simply suggest we rule,” you say calmly. “If you must attack the republic, attack the trade routes and become the sole source of commerce in the galaxy. The merchants will come and build economies around the whim of the empire. Recruit the Stormtroopers instead of kidnapping children, it would give the poorest in the galaxy something to be loyal too. Structure in a lawless galaxy that does not protect those that do not have the capability to live well. The longest living empires are ones that are based on compliance and submission rather than built through force and fear.”

He can’t argue with that and you both know it. There is nothing to say to you, your logic is sound, honed from years of watching your father run diplomatic meetings throughout your star system. However, what you also know is that this is pointless. Nothing you say will stop what is already planned.

‘This is in preparation for the aftermath’ you think to yourself.

“As thoughtful as your considerations are,” he starts regaining his composure. “Our course is set, what we need now is to set out our strategic position for when the sun has burnt out.”

 

Your words have fallen on deaf ears, for now.

~~~  
Tierssa’s room is infinitely lighter than yours and your almost jealous. The clinically white walls were a stark contrast to the dark furniture that was provided. A far cry from the black on black of your and Kylo’s rooms. The woman in question is perched on one of the standard black lounges, eating a pear rather enthusiastically. 

“Did he respond?” you ask watching her form as you slouched slightly against the furniture.

Dark eyes slide over to you and she shakes her head solemnly. “I managed to get the signal up on my end, but I think Arkanna maybe too out of range for communication.”

You nod, showing that you understand but you aren’t entirely convinced. Your planet was wealthy, the black diamonds that your parents gave you were not simply a gift, but found in abundance and long with other minerals and rocks. Arkannians had the ability and resources to get into contact with almost anything in the galaxy, even something as far out of the way as Starkiller base.

Tierssa, looked at your face and looked down. She could tell you were disappointed and you hated that she was able to read your features. An ounce of weakness, could very well be your downfall.

“I’ll keep trying I don’t want to let you down.”

“As long as you try your best, you won’t let me down.”

She smiles and stands up quickly, “I’ll go try and contact him right now.”

You watch as the young girl walks to the door and as it opens it reveals the long dark form of your husband. Not bothering to fix your slouched posture, you almost laugh when she jumps at the sight of him. She backs up quickly, allowing him to enter the room.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He ignores her.

She rolls her eyes before moving around the man.

“We’ll leave momentarily, come to my rooms once you’ve finished,” you say. 

She nodded and moves to leave, but she pauses to stick her tongue out childishly at Kylo Ren’s turned back before she quickly makes her way down the hallway. 

“You’re allowing her to be so bold,” he states, his distorted voice slightly admonishing.

“I’m allowing her to be herself,” you retort. “She’s all alone in this galaxy now, stifling her and asking her to conform to what you or I deem to be appropriate would only be cruel.” 

He pauses on your face for a moment before he shakes his head.

“How was the meeting? Did you accomplish what you wanted?” He asks. Because you cannot see his face you can’t tell rather or not he already knows or genuinely asking.

“General Hux is determined to make the destruction of the Hosnian system, his glory. I’m worried it will backfire.”

“You don’t agree?” He says has he drops his lanky body to sit across from you. “Supreme Leader Snoke approves of the action.”

“I am not questioning the wisdom of the Supreme Leader,” you state choosing your words carefully. As much as he heeds the advice that you give him, Kylo still seems to worship Snoke. Questioning that relationship too early would set you back. “I just wonder what could be.”

He doesn’t respond after a few seconds and you continue.

“On Arkanna, my family was not always in a position of power. We weren’t born to royalty. My ancestors were merchants. They slowly pushed out all of those who were in competition, either by buying up other establishments or cutting off their access to resources. Of course, there was violence, but the methods we employed shifted the balance of power, people became more reliant on my family to provide the things that they needed to survive,

“As a result, they became subservient to our will, our law. Their daily lives deepened on us. Of course, this upset our actual sovereign, but he attacked us first. We had the soldiers to fight him off, but we didn’t have to fight him alone. The people rioted and dragged him out of his castle and beat him to death in the street. Over time we had been the most important part of people’s lives and he jeopardized that. When the fighting was done, we were willed into power at the behest of the people and we have been there for almost a thousand years,

“Of course, there were others that tried the same, be we demolished them because we knew what they would do and because the people like the system that we have in place. They like it because they chose it. Killing billions will not give you legitimacy, despite its display in power, it may cause the people to rally against you instead.”

He watches, unmoving. You wonder what his face looks like, you can feel his emotions, his conflict.

“It’s just an idea, a precaution,” you say smoothly. “I think there is a place for a weapon, the timing of its use will be important.”

“Is that what you plan?” He questions after some time in silence.

“What?”

“To make me emperor? To position me the way your family positioned themselves?”

You pause for a moment, what would he say if you told him the truth of your intent? That your soft speech and gentle prodding were all so that he would act in a way that you saw fit.

“Yes,” you say voice flat with truth. “My plan for you is to make sure that you are the most powerful being in this galaxy.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke?”

“Is wise and powerful, and still has much to teach you,” you say sitting up straight. “But I was born to rule not to be ruled and you as my husband are a beneficiary of that.”

“You speak of treachery,” he states but is voice hasn’t changed in fact it’s quite indifferent, which surprises you.

“Its survival. A weapon is only good as long as it can be controlled and you are sure that it can’t be turned against you. Snoke will never allow you to reach a point where believes you would be able to kill him and if he did it is because you will be so loyal to him that he would think no better of you than an animal on a leash.”

He leans back, legs spread, and despite the confliction in his thoughts, none of him is hostile, and it is confusing to you.

“What is your ambition, Kylo?” you ask pointedly.

There is a long pause and then his gloved hands come to his mask. He takes it off, slipping the helmet to his side. He looks at you, his expression pensive.

“You and Hux are the same,” he says after a moment. “You both are so greedy.”

“Would you like me to pretend I’m not?”

“Would your goals change?”

“No.”

“Lying to me would only make me resent you,” he said with a sigh.

“Fine, I want an empire and I will have it.”

There is a hard look in your eye as you meet his gaze. He tries to probe your mind, but your focus almost immediately locks him out. The stiffness of your straight back has changed your posture and almost immediately he recognizes that he is looking at the real you and not the meek girl who had been tip toing around the base for the past number of months. He had assumed that Snoke had chosen you to be his bride simply because of your sensitivity to the force, he wondered if his wise leader had also chosen you for your ambition, however dangerous it was.

“If you fail, you know that I will be the one to end you,” he says after the moments of silence.

“If I succeed you’ll be the most powerful person in the galaxy.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex, some destruction, and some death.

“Do you enjoy the view?”

The wide windowed walls of the apartment gave a breathtaking view of the pink sunset of the Island Planet. After being on Starkiller Base for so long you’d almost forgotten what healthy green grass looked like or what temperatures above freezing felt like.

Kylo had murmured the question into your ear after wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. You’d been standing watching the sunset for the past ten minutes in stunned silence.

“Yes,” you say breathily, partly from the beauty of the sunset and the other part from skin to skin contact. Your sheer lavender night gown had no sleeves and was very thin. Feeling his bare chest pressed into your back sent shivers down your spine as you recall the previous three nights.

After your talk almost a week ago, Kylo had made good on his promise to take you away from the base to consummate your marriage. The small planet was in the same system as the Starkiller Base, but unlike the ice planet, it was native to the system. It was a shame that the planet wouldn’t get to experience such sunsets once the Hux used his weapon. For the past three days, you had been trying to memorize all the detail you could about the landscape, maybe you could have someone paint it for you.

“What are you thinking about?” he questions.

“How easily beauty can fade,” you say watching as the last of the sun disappears beyond the horizon.

“Everything will eventually die,” he says as he presses his lips to a spot on your neck that he had recently discovered was sensitive.

“We don’t have to speed its course, though.”

Kylo pauses for second but his response isn’t verbal. Instead he opts to bite down on the spot that he’d been nursing, forcing a whine to escape your lips. Quickly, he moves his hands from your waist to cup your breasts. Your eyes meet his in the reflection of the window and the dark pools of lust that were reflected at you almost caused you to moan. He pauses his motions and stares at you with a question, asking your permission, and you nod quickly.

One of his hands ran down your thigh quickly, grabbing the skirt of your gown and hiking it up to the point where he’d have quick access to the warmth between your legs. You gasp as a probing finger grazes slightly against the slickness of your slit. You moan and feel your eyes slip closed as he lets the wandering finger start to circle your clit.

Kylo’s breath picks up in your ear as he greedily watches your reactions in the window. He pushes you forward slightly and prompts you to brace yourself with your forearms pressed against the window. You comply and move to raise your arms. As you move Kylo moves the shoulders of gown down your arms causing the garment to bunch around your waist and your breasts to be released.

He pauses and admires your nude form, chest slightly heaving with desire. Your nipples harden as you press them against the cool glass. Irritated from his lack of movement your buck your hips against his finger, urging him to continue.

Dazed hooded eyes snap to attention as the finger in between your legs begins to circle your sensitive button once again. He reaches his free hand to you left breast and begins to twist at the nipple, pulling slightly when you whine with appreciation.

“Sorry, I got distracted, you’re beautiful,” he murmurs as he tucks his face in the dip of your shoulders. 

You sigh as his full lips begin to kiss at your neck again, “Don’t play too much longer, I get impatient.”

You feel the girth of this erection press against your ass and you grind against him and his deep moan finally escape his lips.

His hand removes it’s from your breast and quickly pulls down his pants. The hand between your thighs moves to spreads the lips of your mound up and you let out a shaky breath of anticipation. 

The head of his cock slips past your lips and with a quick hard thrust he’s fully seated inside of you. You grunt, feeling your muscles clench adjusting to him. You had done this many times since the two of your arrived, Kylo seemed to have a craving for intimacy, but the action was still new to you and you had yet to become accustomed to him being inside of you.

Feeling his hands both slip to your waist squeezing slightly you meet his eyes in the mirror, “move.”

He begins, quickly snapping his hips forwards and backwards, pulling in and out of you with no regard or desire to build a mounting pace. At his speed your knees begin to feel weak and yourself pressing more against the window for support. After a few moments, you began to push back in time with him, trying to match his rapid pace.

Kylo breaks his gaze from the window to watch as his cock slide in and out of your warmth, groaning and the sight and the feeling. He begins to pump harder. With his increased force one of your nipples begins to painfully pinch against the window and a shiver of desire rolls down your spine.

“Your hand on my neck,” you grunt and he thrusts into you particularly hard.

You see Kylo nod his head and he moves to drape his body over yours. A gangly arm moves itself under yours and his large hand grips your throat firmly, squeezing almost rhythmically with his thrusts. His other hand wraps around your thigh to find your engorged clit and begins rubbing firmly.

Tears spring your eyes in pleasure and you feel Kylo press a kiss to the nape of your neck and pant in your ear.

His body pressing down against yours causes the fabric of your gown to be pressed roughly into your skin and it almost burns as he moves roughly back and forth.

“Almost,” he murmurs.

“Me too,” you say feeling euphoria pull in your belly. 

His teeth bury themselves in the skin of your neck and his finger on your clit increases its pace. You start shiver as a tear roles down your cheek and Kylo tightens his grip on your throat. Its enough to make your climax roll over you in waves. Your body stiffens before your hips begin rolling in an effort to ride out your pleasure. Your moan is stifled by the pressure pressing down on your neck.

In response to your body, Kylo picks up this pace and the harsh slapping skin seems increase. His thrusts get shorter and the teeth on your neck seem to dig deeper into your skin, guaranteeing a bruise. Suddenly he stiffens inside of you and can feel the warmth of his cum spurt out against your walls.

When he’s finished, he pulls the both of you back into an upright position. You turn to look at him, a satisfied smile finding its way to your lips as a slightly hazy look glazes his eyes. His dark orbs observe you has you press your naked chest against his and press a soft kiss to his lips.

Before you pull away completely you whisper in his ear, “Next time I’m going to choke you.”

“I’d like that.”  
~~~

It was two days later when you were awakened by a knocking on your door. Your eyes blinked open to the pink light. Kylo’s warm, naked body pressed against yours. A large hand rubbed on your stomach.

“It’s your servant,” he mumbles.

You nod and move from the bed and slip on a robe to cover yourself. Exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind you, you make your way to the front of the apartment and let Tierssa.

When the door opens, the dark-haired girl is in front of you with a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” You question as you wave her in to the living room.

“I’ve got messages,” she says handing you a data pad.

The first comes up on the screen and a frown works its way to your face.

“My father is dying,” you say solemnly.

“I’m sorry,” Tiressa starts, “When I tried to get into to contact, I just kept getting a scrambled signal. So, then I pretended I was you and they sent that message.”

“I imagine they wanted to keep it secret, the empire finding out that Arkanna will be effectively leaderless would put the planet in danger.”

“What will you do?”

“Until, my father is confirmed dead, there is nothing much for me to do. Suddenly needing to run home to be with my father, would only undermine the work that my mother and the other members of the high council have put into place.”

There is a pause as aching sorrow filled your heart. Your father was a kind man who had not only taken the time to show you how to rule, but to control the gift that you had been blessed with. He is the reason that you could hold off Kylo Ren as best as you could and he would be the reason that the galaxy would bow to you when you conquered it. The idea that you could not be there not only for the passing of your father but your mentor as well hurt you.

“So, we both won’t get to say goodbye to our parents,” Tiressa muses absentmindedly and it causes you to pause.

“Yes, I suppose we have even more commonalities than I thought.”

There was silence in the room for a moment as you reread the message on the data pad. It hurt your heart that you could not go to be with your family, but being here would be safer for the rest of them in the long run.

Sighing you deleted the message.

“Make sure that there are no copies of this saved on the servers.”

Tiressa nods and stands to fulfill your request.

“Wait,” you call as the second message on the data pad, “They allowed you too deliver this message to me?”

“Oh yeah,” she starts as if remembering something trivial, “I ran into one of the officers on duty and apparently, they were supposed to deliver the message to captain broody but they were too scared to knock. When they saw me they asked me to deliver it and transferred the message. Is it important?”

‘Extremely’

“Just a mission update, nothing to worry about.”

“Alright,” she says with a shrug.

“One more thing,” you call standing up to deliver the message to Kylo Ren. “Be prepared, Tierssa, things are about to start moving quickly, and there may be times when our lives are put in extreme danger.”

She blinks at you, dark eyes staring into yours for a moment and then she shrugs again, “If you’re there we’ll probably get through ok.”

She waves a hand over her shoulder before exiting.

‘Things are about to start changing around here quickly, and that’s thanks to you Lor San Tekka’


End file.
